My Assassin's Creed
by Tenkura
Summary: Straight out of jail, Shinda Chinmoku heads out to japan to hunt down a mass murderer. Taking on a new alias, and disguising as a student in a school the murderer is believed to have take his victims in, Shinda meets all of the SZS original cast, interacting with him and changing Shinda forever. On a chance of redemption, will Shinda ever bring himself to take his revenge?
1. Reborn

**Author's Note**

**I do not own Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei.**

_Tenkura: I just got an epiphany! And I have to write it down before it goes away._

_Sfant: Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei huh? Let's see how this turns out._

Introduction: Reborn

Darkness, the void, nothingness, that's all I see. This sucks; I can't believe he got away, AGAIN! Because of his actions, I'm stuck in this itty bitty jail cell, for 5 years. Dammit, I can't wait that long. He needs to die NOW. They took away everything. My research, my suit, my guns, and my sword.

My name is Shinda Chinmoku, I'm 16 years old. I bet your wondering why I'm in this jail cell. Well, I finally got in contact with Him. He called me and said "Before I reveal myself, I want $1,000 in cash." I stupidly accepted his offer and went off to the local bank. I successfully stole the money. I called Him. He said "Good, I'm at the alleyway next to the bank." I hung up, rushing to the alleyway. What I actually found was a dead woman. I kneeled down and picked up the bloody knife next to her, just glaring with horror. He took her life. If I didn't agreed to Him, she wouldn't be dead. Then the next thing I know, I was surrounded by police. His planned apparently work. I didn't really look to good when they found me. I was in my armored ninja suit, with my sheathed sword on my back and my Glock, buckled in the holster on my waist, and I was holding the bloodied knife.

Now I'm here. I'm pretty surprised that they didn't put me in life sentence, or kill me. But when I get out of here, I will find Him, and put an end to His life.

I guess I should tell you about myself too. I was born and raised in New York. My mother died when I was born, and I only had my dad. I loved dad, I wished mother was alive though. I wish both of them were alive, but they wouldn't be happy if they see me like this. When I was 7, dad was murdered by a serial killer. Apparently, the killer got away with the murder, like how he got away with every one of his murders, and died of an old age. Now his son took upon finishing the duty of his father. I was raised by my abusive uncle. Uncle drank, a lot. Every time he came home, he was intoxicated, along with his friends. He even invited his friends along to come "Join the fun". Of course, I fought back. No victory prevails. The authority found out and took him in. Then after 5 years of living with my grandma, I got a bill with my dad's life insurance. I used a small portion of the money and got a tattoo that goes around both of my eyes. It's an eagle. It represents my aiming and my focus. I got my dark armored ninja suit, a katana that has engraved Chinese characters on it that means "Warrior.", and all the things I need to research to catch Him. I even learned all the ninjitsu techniques and how to use the sword.

All that hard earned work down the toilet. Jeez. My damn jail outfit is starting to stink.

I sat down on my bed, hands on my eyes. I took the light switch that was hanging above, and pulled it. The darkness was gone. I looked to the right, I scratched on tally marks on the wall, to keep time. I started it since I was thrown in here. I started at the wall, counting all the tally marks.

"About 2 years." I said. Yes, I counted all of it.

I was about to call it a day and go to sleep, until I saw the peephole slide open. I jumped back.

"Open the door." A voice said.

The lock in the door fell. The metal door opened slowly, revealing the character that was standing in front of the door. He was in a suit, with sunglasses and something in his ear. I don't know what it is, buts it's something. One police officer walked behind me and cuffed me. He pushed me out the door. I stumbled as I was trying to get my balance back. One of the other police guards caught me. We started to walk forward down the alleyway, following the suited man. I got 4 police guards around me and the suited man was in the front.

I entered an interrogation room. I was cuffed on to a bar that was on the table. The suited man sat across from me. The guards exited and slammed the metal doors shut, leaving me, and the suited man, alone in cold silence.

"Who are you?" I asked impatiently, breaking the silence.

"That's not what I'm here to tell you," He said, reaching for something in his suit. He took out a picture and threw it on the desk in front of me.

It was Him.

"How the hell? Where did you get this!" I yelled. The suited man held his hand up.

"We know your trying to find this guy,"

They were reading through my files?

"We connected your information, with ours, and figured out His location." The man took out a phone. He gave me the phone, it displayed a map, and there was a red dot on Japan.

"He's in Japan?" I asked.

"That's what we found out. Since he's the same age as you, you can find him, and take him down. He's way too dangerous to live now. You wanted to find the guy in the first place, and you have some pretty good training. We'll let you get him." The man explained.

I stared at the picture. It was only a portrait of His face. He was blonde, with black sunglasses on.

"Alright, I'll do it." I accepted.

"Good. So He's apparently a student at a school in Japan. We signed you up for the school already. We got a house ready for you in Japan too. There's also a box in the house full with all of your supplies and research in it, along with some yen." The man said.

"All of it?" I reassured.

"Yes. Everything," The man said.

"You will be released from prison to find Him. You will be escorted to a plane, then to your house. Then you are on your own from there." The man stood up.

"Then I guess I'll be going then." I said. The guards came back in the room. One of them released me, and then I was escorted to a police car.

I was staring out of the side window, looking at the entire city lights. I'm free now, and back to go out to find Him.

I'm back baby.

End of chapter

_Sfant: That's all you're going to write? _

_Tenkura: Well it's only the introduction anyway. _

_Sfant: Going to have time to manage both of your fan fiction stories?_

_Tenkura: *Siiigh* I'll try._


	2. Suicidal Much?

**Author's Note**

**I do not own Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. **

_Tenkura and Sfant: Hello again guys!_

_Tenkura: Sorry that I haven't updated this story like in, forever. But now I can because-_

_Sfant: IT'S SUMMER WOOOO TIME TO PARTY!_

_Tenkura: Party? Man I thought we were writing…_

_Sfant: Writing? Who spends their entire summer writing?_

_Tenkura: Hey! I didn't say anything about spending my summer writing. What's so wrong with a full summer with relaxation anyway? Just you, your laptop, the summer breeze and the water splashing against the shore._

_Sfant: Whatever man. By the way, I invited some people._

_-WhataGerk, Tuhawesomeclank, Riida, Shizu, and Yasumi enter-_

_Gerk and Yasumi: LET'S START THIS PARTY!_

_Tenkura: Ugh, this is going to be very hard to concentrate._

"Are you sure about this agent Daniel's? I say he's too dangerous to be looking around for a serial killer in Japan."

"I can assure you sir that there's nothing to be worried about."

"Does he even know how to speak Japanese?"

"He took some classes' sir."

"But he hasn't even done all five years in prison."

"He was in there for three years sir. Since he was thirteen. We bailed him out."

"Thirteen? God, kids these days. Even though, this is the authority's problem! We should be looking for the killer, not him!"

"That's why we helped him."

**Chapter 1: Suicidal Much?**

Finally, home.

Well at least a place I can call home. A basic two story house, furniture already placed. I walked upstairs and went into my supposed bedroom to find my black suitcase placed on the middle of the blue sheet made bed. I sat on the side of the bed, dragging the suitcase beside me. I entered my passcode to the suitcase, six, three, and nine. I lifted the suitcase open. Everything in there I recognized was intact instead of two peculiar things. I took the first unknown object out of the suitcase. It was a yellow package filled with, something. I shook the pack, hearing the rustling items that were placed inside it.

I placed the package down on the bed and took out the second thing I have no knowledge of. I was an envelope. I ripped the top portion with my nail, flipping it upside down and jerking the paper inside to fall out on my hand. It did moments later and I unfolded the components of the sheet of paper. It was a letter. I scrolled my eyes down the letter, reading the text:

**Hello,**

**Welcome to Japan. We gave you all the things you have in the suitcase, including your armor, handgun, and your katana. We added along with your package is enough yen to sustain you until you find the killer along with your new school uniform. We have suspicions that the killer is targeting students in the high school near you. It should only be 4 blocks away from your house. You will be expected at school tomorrow in Nozomu Itoshiki's homeroom class; 2-8. We would like to apologize in advance. Take all the time you need. If you're to finally succeed call this number on any phone you can reach to. **

**2785**

**You also have an alias. Your new name is now Yunero Aruka. **

**Good luck.**

**Dispose of this letter once you finish reading it.**

I went to the near trash bin next to my desk, ripping the letter apart, watching the small white and black shred of paper falling into the trash. Once I finished, I looked at the only three parts of the shreds I didn't throw away.

**2785**

**Yunero Aruka**

**2-8**

The phone number and class number was just for a reminder, but a new name? I guess it makes sense. It's going to be hard to play along, but if it's the only way to get closer to Him then I'll play along. Hell, he must've known my name anyway if he was to figure out my phone number. I can only hope that he doesn't know my real appearance under the ninja mask since the tattoo on my face will definitely stand out.

I still curse the day I got that tattoo. I swear it's going to be the death of me someday.

Tossing the three shreds back into the suitcase, I grabbed the stuffed package and opened it. I gasped, widening my eyes as I stared into the components of the bag.

There is like, I don't know, at least a thousand, maybe a million yen in here! This'll definitely keep me sustained until I find Him.

Putting the money into good use, I took the package, dressed up in a gray hoodie and regular denim jeans, placed my sneakers on, and went on an errand in stores that are in the Japanese language I fluently understand, as well as I can at least speak it. I bought basic things I need, a toothbrush with toothpaste, a dozen of soap and two shampoo bottles, nail clippers, a lot of toilet paper, a plunger, a few towels, anything that helps me and my hygiene.

I also bought some school supplies that should get me settled in for school and extra pairs of clothing. Along with that, I bought some food that would satisfy my hunger, including bacon.

Oh lord, how I missed bacon…

I only spent a portion amount of yen, downfall is that I have an ass ton of plastic bags enough for a person to make four trips. Like hell I'm going to make four trips! So I just hanged all of the bags onto my forearm, holding one plastic bag in each hand. While walking down a familiar road of sakura trees that made it snow pink pedals that filled the road or flew off into the distance. During my struggle of keeping my bags intact, I saw a figure of a man in a distance near the biggest sakura tree I've seen. As I kept walking closer, I was able to make out that he was wearing a kimono and standing on a stool. Why the hell would someone stand on a stool next to a tree?

As I inched closer, I could see that something was around his neck then the impression came to me.

This man is about to commit suicide.

Dropping all of the bags on the ground, I ran towards the man who was a second away from kicking down the stool.

"Don't do it!" I yelled as he finally kicked the stool down. I finally came to his rescue, trying my best to hold his body from hanging. While he still struggled from my grasp, I took out my emergency pocket knife and sawed the rope until it finally snapped off and the man was safe from death. I fell to the ground from how much the rope was holding up the man as the man fell down beside me.

I sat up as the suicidal man did, coughing and holding on to his neck.

"Uh…" I started; trying to remember those Japanese classes I took. The man suddenly turned to me.

"What if I had died?" The man exclaimed in Japanese that I was able to understand.

Even if I did know how to speak full Japanese, I wouldn't know how to answer that question. So it left both of us, staring at each other in silence. The man finally closed his eyes, taking off the rope around his neck and stood up. I also stood up, staring at the man whose back is turned from me.

"Once again, I didn't die." He sighed. "Well, that's what I get for trying the same place. I swore I've seen nobody trying to walk by."

"Once again? Does that mean this isn't the first time you tried to kill yourself?" I asked. I think these Japanese classes are starting to pay off.

"Of course I've tried. Multiple of times and I have not succeed in killing myself!"

Man, this guy has more issues than me. At least I think. We stood there for a couple of moments until he broke the silence.

"My name is Nozomu Itoshiki." He greeted himself, turning around.

Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shi-" I stopped myself. Damn, what was my name again?

"Yunero." I answered. "Yunero Aruka."

"So Yunero, why did you stop me?" My thoughts rose to his question while it took me a few moments to come up with an answer.

"Well, I couldn't just let you die there. It would be my fault for your death anyway if I just let you kill yourself on the spot. I don't think I'll live with the guilt." I answered closing my eyes, painfully remembering the woman who got killed years ago because of me.

After moments of staring at the sky of falling blossom leaves a strange epiphany hit me. Yes, the name Nozomu Itoshiki is the name of my assigned teacher.

"So Nozomu." I started and he turned his head to me.

"Yes?"

"I remembered just now that you're supposed to be my teacher for the year."

"Huh? Oh yes!" He says in realization "You're my new foreign exchange student I assume."

"I suppose I am. Sorry we had to meet like this." I said with concern "Why wer-"

I stopped myself in mid-sentence. Sure we just met but I felt like I shouldn't pry into his personal matters.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Nevermind. It's nothing." I said refusing to restate what I was about to say. "I'm actually in a hurry to home. I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe."

"See you soon." He said, before walking away with his ropes and stool in hand. Let's hope I don't see him try to kill himself again.

I walked back to my plastic bags, hanging each heavy bag on both of my fore arms and continued my walk on my way home as I many questions clouded my mind. First off why would someone kill himself in public in the spot? How many times has he attempted to commit suicide? Why didn't I give him some yen for him to go see a therapist? I shook away my thoughts. At least he'll be able to live another day.

With a teacher like that I can't imagine what my class would be like.

**Chapter End**

_Tenkura: Finally done! _

_Gerk: Good, now come join us!_

_Tenkura: *Sighhh* _


End file.
